That 70s' Drama
by Aliana Knight
Summary: JH. What will happen when Jackie realizes that she is pregnant, but not by Kelso! This really is That 70s' Drama!
1. Chapter 1

"Donna."

"Yes, Jackie?"

"I think I am p…pre…preg…" Jackie's words faded away as she started crying.

"YOU"RE WHAT?! JACKIE, HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?!"

Jackie was to busy crying her eyes out to respond to Donna's criticism.

Donna continued with her lecture.

"How can you have Kelso's damn baby inside of you?"

This just made Jackie cry even harder.

"That's the thing, Donna. I don't think this is Michael's child."

"Jackie! Then who's is it?"

"I can't tell you, Donna."

"You tell me!"

"I can't"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"JACKIE…" Jackie cut her off.

"IT'S STEVEN'S!!!!!"

There was a silence. Not that awkward silence, but that deadly one.

"Jackie, how are you gonna tell Kelso. NO! HOW ARE YOU GONNA TELL HYDE?!"

"I don't know, Donna. I just don't know."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

In the basement Hyde was sitting in his chair, Kelso was reading dirty magazines, Eric was playing with his dolls, oh I mean action figures, and Fez was being, well, Fez. The peace was disturbed, though, by Donna walking into the room with Jackie following closely behind her. Then Jackie spoke.

"Steven, I need to talk to you. You know, ALONE."

"Hey, anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of them," Hyde said making a gesture towards the gang."

Then, Donna said, "Okay. Whatever you want. Jackie, tell him."

"Steven. I'm pregnant."

"WHAT???????!!!!!" The gang was startled. Hyde even took off his glasses.

"But, Jackie, WE ARE DATING!" Kelso was on the brink of tears.

"Wow. Jackie is a whore." Fez's statement was all that was needed to push Jackie over the edge.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? KELSO, YOU ALWAYS CHEAT, SO DON'T ACT AS IF I WAS THE MAIN WHORE HERE. YOU ARE A MAN-SLUT! IT WAS COMING ALL ALONG! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO GOD DAMN HELL, YOU BASTARD, CAUSE WE ARE THROUGH!!" Jackie stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in shock, including Donna. Then, Mrs. Forman came down the stairs with Red right behind her.

Then, Mrs. Foreman said, "What was all that about? Where's Jackie?"

Red then said, "Damn it! What did you assholes do now?!"

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

The guys all stared at Red, guilty expressions on Kelso's and Hyde's face

"One of you will tell me or else I still my foot in your ass."

"Well, you see Mr. Foreman," Fez said, "Hyde helped Jackie cheat on Kelso and then got here pregnant. Then Jackie came and told him and Kelso got mad and Jackie got really pissed and an out crying. It's all Kelso and Hyde's fault!" Kelso and Hyde glared at Fez, after which, Fez ran out the door.

Then, Kelso screamed, "YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HELPED MY GIRLFRIEND CHEAT ON ME AND THEN GOT HER FREAKEN PREGNANT!!!! YOU ARE A BASTARD AND JACKIE IS A WHORE!"

Little did he know that Jackie was right outside the basement, now completely bawling her eyes out. Thoughts of suicide ran across her mind, but then she realized that if she attempted suicide she would not only be killing herself, but she would also kill the little child inside of her. She would be a murderer. Then, she heard Hyde scream at Kelso.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way. You don't deserve her. You have cheated on her a number of god damn times and you even got a damn girl pregnant! This is my fault just as much as hers. Maybe even more on my part. But, if I ever hear you say ANYTHING like that about her again, you won't want to go to sleep at night. You got it?!" When Kelso was not responding, Hyde frogged him and walked out the door. He then heard a small "ow" and looked down. He was surprised to see Jackie there, her hair not nearly as perfect as it normally was and her mascara running down her angelic face, and her eyes, normally glistening with cheer, were now shimmering with sorrow and grief. Noticing this, Hyde said, "Jackie, I just want you to know that I will support you and our child no matter what happens. I also want you to know that I love you." This just made Jackie cry even harder. Then, Hyde reached over to Jackie and held her in his arms until she fell asleep. It was about 3 in the morning when he took Jackie into his room in the basement and put her on the bed, taking one last look at her looking so at peace and touched stomach and said, "I meant everything I said earlier. I hope you know that. Sleep well." With that, he went to the floor and laid down and closed his eyes. He knew that everything would be ok.

**End Chapter 3**


End file.
